final_fantasy_vii_d20fandomcom-20200214-history
Administration
ADMINISTRATION Whether it is with the Shinra Electric Power Company, or another corporate business, you have found your place among the many that prefer to work behind-the-scenes; be it in finance, planning and development, or another department. PREREQUISITES Abilities: '''Charisma 16, Intelligence 14. '''Skill Proficiencies: '''Knowledge (bureaucracy) +4, Perception +4, Persuasion +4. '''CAREER BENEFITS Salary: '''+5d10 at 1st level. 1d10x50 at each level thereafter. '''TIERS The table below describes the levels of the Administration career path, along with the number of ranks required to be promoted and the features you gain. CAREER FEATURES The following section describes additional features gained through working up the corporate ladder. CORPORATE BEGINNINGS Choose one of the following. Your choice represents the specialised field of corporate business you want to excel in. Finance: '+2 bonus to Knowledge (bureaucracy) checks. '''Resources: '+2 bonus to one defence score of your choice. 'IT: '+2 bonus to Use Computer checks. 'Marketing: '+2 bonus to Persuasion checks. 'Research: '+2 bonus to Streetwise checks. '''IMPOSE HESITATION As a standard action, make a Persuasion check targeting all enemy targets in a burst 6. If you equal or exceed the target’s Will Defence, the target loses a swift action on its next turn and cannot take full-round actions. This is a mind-affecting effect. Targets need to see, hear, and understand you to be affected by this attack. FIELD EXPERTISE You gain an additional ability based on your specialised field within the corporate sector. Finance: '''Once per day, and only once for a single ally, you can grant an ally with an amount of gil equal to 1,000 x your Charisma modifier. The ally can spend these gil as they see fit, and the gil appear in a civilised, accessible location of their choice, or in a private bank account. '''Human Resources: '''Once per day, at the cost of a standard action, you can provide one ally of your choice with a bonus to one skill check or ability check of their choice equal to your rank points. The ally must use this bonus on their next turn otherwise the opportunity is lost. '''IT: '''As a move action, you can grant yourself a bonus to Use Computer checks up to one-half rank points you have (rounded down) at the cost of giving yourself a penalty to your Defence scores equal to the bonus you granted yourself. This effect lasts until the end of the encounter. '''Marketing: '''Once per day as a standard action, you can grant a single ally with a bonus to Melee Strike and Ranged Strike checks equal to one-half your level (rounded-down). The ally must use the bonus on his next turn otherwise the opportunity is lost. '''Research: '''You can reroll your Streetwise check to find out information, keeping the better of the two rolls. You can reroll your Streetwise check as many times as you see fit, but only once during your turn. '''CORPORATE CLOUT You excel at making deals that make enemies question which side they should be on. Once per encounter, as a standard action, you can make a Persuasion check against the Will Defence of an enemy within line of sight. If your check equals or exceeds the target’s Will Defence, the target cannot attack you for the remainder of the encounter. If your check exceeds the Will Defence by 5 or more, the target will not attack you or your allies for the remainder of the encounter, and retreats from the encounter. If your check exceeds the Will Defence by 10 or more, the target’s attitude toward you is now friendly, and the target becomes your ally for the remainder of the encounter, remaining under the control of the Gamemaster. If you or one of your allies attacks the target, the target once again becomes hostile. If the target is a higher level than you, it gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defence. 'EXECUTIVE LEADERSHIP ' As a swift action, as many times per encounter equal to your Charisma modifier, you can grant an ally within line of sight a temporary boost to their speed, attack, or defences. Until the end of their turn they can gain one of the following benefits (your choice): increase base speed by 2 squares, a +2 morale bonus to attacks, or a +2 morale bonus to all defences.